Dolly's Difference
by Toybonneh
Summary: Dolly is an animatronic security guard that is devoted to her job but as a memory of a life she once lived comes back and after years of being shut down she will have to rebuild Freddy Fazbear s pizza to keep a promise she made to her best friend in her old life despite everything agenst her she will Lern the Fazbear family isn't easy broken
1. Chapter 1

prologue

"are u sure u want it it's untested i can't asher u it'll function correctly"

"first of all she's a girl and i'm willing to take that chance i need her for the new store and she was my friend"

"Ms. Fazbear"

"Don't do that john i fully understand what will happen if she malfunctions i need her tomorrow ok how much"

"i don't approve of this but $25,000"

"$25,000 can u make it 10,000"

"come on jaJanene i run an advanced robotics enterprise not a charity the lowest i can go is $20,000

"fine here and john wipe her memory i don't want her remaining the accident"

"ok whats her name"

"Dolly"


	2. Chapter 2

Activation

(phone rings) "hello there i'm Mike the night guard at the original store i know how these things work if you listen to me i'll keep you alive you shouldn't have to do anything tonight so just sit back and relax if anything happens close the doors easy i have to go good luck" (click) looking around Dolly noticed that she didn't have doors she only had 2 vents and an archway leading to a hallway feeling slightly unsafe she sat in her chair for about 3 hours she looked at the time to see it was 2 AM she sighed and sat back she shot up when she heard something move she looked down the pitch black hall then grabbing the light on the table then shining it in the hall after a few minutes she came to the conclusion it was all in her head she sat back down relaxing a bit then setting the light down she sat back closing her eyes "Hello ms." a voice said behind her eyes shot open then she jumped up spinning around to where her back was to the doorway she looked at the gray and white wolf standing in front of her his bright blue eyes glowing in the shadows he tilted his head then said "sorry if i scared you i didn't mean to i just wanted to say hi my names Alex" "i-im Dolly" she responded "hi dolly u must be the night guard i like ur red bow tie" he complimented "your a machine how can you like something" she questioned "i prefer animatronic and i'm not normal i can think i can feel i can even like someone or something like ur bow tie but ur a machine to ya know" he informed "i'm not a machine i work here i have a life outside of this place" she defended "that's your programming u were built with that in your database look in the mirror u have servos and wiers even a reactor for power just like me" he pointed out Dolly looked at all of her parts as Alex pointed at them but she had parts that even he didn't have she was a machine but a vary advanced one she looked at Alex processing what he had said then finally sitting down she looked at the clock to see it was 5:48 AM "well i better get back to the stage before 6 o'clock see you tomorrow Dolly" Alex announced then walked into the dark hall a few minutes later she heard someone walk in the pizzeria then walk to her office "hello Dolly im your boss and creator" Dolly looked at her then asked "am i a machine" "well no and yes ur an animatronic but u are programed to be exactly like a person" responded "where do i belong do i just stay in this room all day and all night" Dolly asked "you were built with legs you can go anywhere in this building that u like as long as you make sure you do your job o ya and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza" greeted


	3. Chapter 3

somethings shouldn't be found

Dolly walked around being careful not to bump into a kid she walked to the hallway leading to the security office she stopped when she saw a room that wasn't in the layout of the building she slowly pushed the door open and walked in she looked around trying to find a light or something she bumped into something then heard it fall she stopped when she felt a switch she flipped it to see a half built blue bunny animatronic she stepped back and tripped she got up and looked at the body and exoskeleton of a wight fox she ran out of the room and to her office then looked at the time 12:00 AM


	4. Chapter 4

new and improved

Dolly felt a jolt run down her robotic spine she looked up to see 2 blue eyes looking at her "Dolly are you ok" Alex asked as he stepped into the light "what are those things in there" she replied pointing at the dark room Alex turned and looked at it then asked "in where i don't see anything" Dolly pushed Alex towards the door as he started to glitch and stumble back "are you ok Alex" Dolly questioned running to him "i need to get back to the stage" he said walking down the hallway Dolly turned and walked to her desk she sat down as the clock turned to 6:00 AM she looked at as she walked down the hallway "so how was night 2" asked "what are those things in that room" Dolly said once again pointing at the room looked down and replied "there new animatronics Toys as i like to say toy bonnie toy foxy toy chica and toy Freddy there built after you but they're not as good as you" "what will happen to the others" Dolly concerningly asked "well the others will be scraped but Alex will be updated and put with you keeping an eye on the place he's the cheapest and the only one we can however the building needs to be remodeled that means you'll be shut down tonight"


	5. Chapter 5

grand reopening

Dolly slowly opened her eyes she looked around but only saw her usual office only filled with security monitors and wires hanging from the ceiling she looked at herself to see a bright blue bow tie and that she was old and wrecked she stood up then was blinded by a bright light the light shut off then fell to the floor Dolly saw a kid she looked to be 19 or 20 and she was trembling with fear "M-Mike" she screamed as a man ran around the corner he had on a security outfit and his badge said Mike "Mike is that u" Dolly asked with a severe glitch "it's me Dolly the new security guard" Mike slowly walked towards her examining her closely "ur not like the others" Mike stated "the others you mean Alex" Dolly concerningly asked Mike turned to look at the busted and broken animatronic standing behind the girl "no ur like him" Mike picked up a banner that said Grand Reopening then threw it away and walked to the girl "hi i'm Rose we can fix u if u come with us" The girl said Dolly looked down to see her red bow by her feet she bent down and picked it up then said "what happened here" this place was shut down for good and it should stay that way but i came to get something for someone but not anymore ur out only chance out of here so come on if u wanna have a normal life again" mike said starting to walk away"


	6. Chapter 6

memories

as Dolly walked towards the exit she felt more and more out of place when she got to the door she opened it letting the others out but she didn't walk out "come on Dolly lets fix u up" mike said standing at the car door "no i was programed to protect this building and everyone in it and that's what ill do until i shut down" dolly said stepping farther and farther in the store "Dolly please come with us" Rose said "i can't i have nothing out there" dolly said as memories of her old life came back to her like a title wave memories of being alone in her apartment driving her car to work and back every day her only friend Jane Fazbear and the accident she felt the pain of the air bag she saw the lights slam into the side of her car and she felt the emptiness of when her heart stopped beating Mike looked at her knowing everything came back then said "it's her choice Rose lets go"


	7. Chapter 7

what needs to be done

Dolly watched as mike's drove away she saw Alex and Rose waving goodbye she looked down and heard a voice it echoed and said "Dolly u were built for this u were built to protect and provide for this place so fix it u have everything u need and u have us" Dolly spun around looking at 2 shadows the Marionette and golden Freddy she watched as the other animatronics walked down the hall and look at her she remembered how much she loved this place when it was first built she remembered Ms. Fazbear say "this place was built for u Dolly u run it all the new animatronics are yours protect them and keep this place new" she dropped to her knees crying inside she knew she failed her she knew she failed them all then she said "i may have failed u then but i will not do it again I will rebuild this place ill do what needs to be done"


	8. Chapter 8

Note Raina is not my OC she's Raina_the_fox_fnaf's (check her out on instagram) Dolly is my OC (my instagram is Toy_Bonnie_the_Rockstar)

a life that's not mine

Dolly finished hanging up the reopening signs and went back inside the store she looked around seeing what she and the other animatronics had done and smiled Mangle jumped on her and said "hey there hero u fixed us and our home now lets fix you" Dolly looked at mangle then felt her power shutting down dolly jumped out of her bed looking around she got up and walked to the window she squinted through the sunlight to see the park that was across the street she felt out of place like she wasn't herself then said to herself "this is a dream this isn't real i'm not here i can't be here" she felt arms wrap around her and someone kiss her "morning sleepy head nice to see your awake" someone said Dolly turned her head to see Raina her best friend and her crush no no no this isn't real please let me wake up she thought to herself "come on it's time for the show and i need my backup singer" Raina said Dolly felt a tear run down her cheek "why do u torture me why must i live a life that's not mine" Dolly said as everything faded to black


	9. Chapter 9

the proposal

Dolly slowly opened her eyes seeing mangle standing in front of her "hi there there's someone here to see you" Mangle said helping Dolly up "really who" Dolly asked looking at Mangle "I don't know they said that they want you and you alone so" Mangle happily answered Dolly got up and walked through the building to the door and opening it she looked at mike and two others though she could not make them out she then greeted them "Hello and welcome to the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's pizza Mike it's good to see you how's Rose and Alex" mike turned facing Dolly surprised to see her is such good condition then responded "Rose is fine so is Alex it's good to see you to i see you got repairs to yourself and the pizzeria you look good anyway i'm here to give you a proposal" "what is it Mike" Dolly said letting the door close "we can turn you back into who you were and give you your old life back" one of the people said turning around "Alex is that you" Dolly asked not believing what she's seeing "yes it is so Dolly what'll it be machine or Man" Alex purposed Dolly thought hard not able to make up her mind she knew if she stayed a machine she would never reopen her Pizzeria and she probably would never see mike Alex or Rose again but if she went Man she would eventually have to leave her pizzeria when she got to old breaking her promise to the animatronics and her best friend Jane Fazbear she was in deep thought for close to 15 minutes before Mike said "i'll let you think about it make sure you make the best decision for you" Dolly looked at him get in his car with the others and again drive away that night she stayed outside the pizzeria in the pouring down rain just thinking she enjoyed the feeling of the cold water hitting her matal skin then drifted into a dream


	10. Chapter 10

the middle way

Dolly slowly woke up again in a bed she sat up looking around then looking to the door as Raina walked in "well hi" she said as Dolly looked away "what's up is something on your mind" Raina asked sitting next to Dolly "yes i'm faced with a very tough decision i can either go back to my old life having you and my friends or i can stay a machine keeping the promise i made to the others" Dolly answered with a slight cry "is there no other way can't you get redesigned to still be a machine but look more like a human then you could keep your promise and have us" Raina suggested trying to help Dolly thought for a few seconds before jumping up and almost crushing Raina with a hug "thanks Raini your the best" Dolly said as everything started to fade "no problem Doll you're my best friend" Raina said as Dolly woke up she now felt the chill of the wind hitting her wet metal she shivered and went inside that night she talked it over with the others and they fully supported her Dolly asked if the others would mind if she brought Mike and his friends in they didn't even hesitate to answer that they liked mike and wouldn't hurt him or anyone else in the pizzeria Dolly smiled inside and dismissed the others back to their normal routines of cleaning or playing around Dolly walked to her room to see Toy Bonnie standing in front of the door she walked up to him asking if he was ok he just replied "i'd like to greet mike i'm a great people person and I'm vary nice" Dolly accepted and said "well do you want to come in and hang out for a while" Toy Bonnie looked at her before grabbing his guitar and replying "usually i'd love to but i've got some things to do maybe some other time" Dolly agreed and walked inside her office and sitting down checking out for the night


	11. Chapter 11

rebuilding what was broken

the next morning Dolly woke up to see Toy Bonnie Sitting in her office playing his guitar he looked up and stopped playing "morning Mike hasn't arrived yet so i came to check on you i didn't want to wake you so i just waited" He said setting his guitar down Dolly smiled and replied "thank you Bon let's go see if Mike's here yet or not" as they got to the lobby they saw mike sitting on the hood of his car Dolly walked outside and mike looked at her she let Toy bonnie take control after that Mike was on alert as Toy Bonnie greeted him Dolly slowly edged forward letting Mike know if anything happened she would be there Mike smiled and accepted Toy bonnies invite he signaled for the others to come Dolly walked to her office with mike they sat down and discussed her decision "Is there any way to make me a machine but with a more human look than this" Dolly asked "well it's not impossible but it'll be hard getting you in your new body not to mention the amount of time it will take to build your new body" Mike answered not sure of Dolly's intentions "Can you do that" Dolly asked as Mike thought then said "well ya if you want but it'll take some time" "thanks Mike i appreciate it" Dolly thanked "don't thank me thank Raina and Jane they put this together for you" Mike said smiling as Raina walked in the room "so if you dont know already this is Raina your guitarist and your best friend" Mike introduced as Raina slowly took off her hood and looked at Dolly saying "it's been awhile Doll hows your voice i hope it's still great" Dolly looked at mike walk out of the room then looked at Raina and said "well i don't know i haven't sang in years" "well we all can rebuild what was broken it just takes time" Raina said sitting down


	12. Chapter 12

Damaged Dolly

Dolly sat alone in her office until Mangle walked in "hay Dolly how are you today" she said walking closer to Dolly "fine mangle thanks for asking" Dolly answered with a voice that said otherwise "you don't sound fine" mangle presented Dolly shook her head then looked at Mangle and said "Alright i'll tell you but you can't tell anyone ok" mangle nodded and Dolly pointed to a fairly large dent in her side Mangle looked wondering what was the big deal even she had dings and dents as mangle looked closer she saw Dolly's paint bubble and turn colors a sign that meant Dolly's metal was hot enough to burn her exterior paint Mangle jumped back and said "Toy freddy needs to see that" Dolly shook her head and replied "it can't be fixed my main servo is fused with my suit and it will go out sometime soon that's why i needed to make a decision on it stay with yall or go either way i have a 50 50 chance but with the new option i have a better chance at both but i hope my servo will last that long" Mangle hugged Dolly and said "if your servo burns up you can have mine" Dollh hung her head knowing Mangle would hold herself to that she hugged mangle back and then let go carrying on with her Job


	13. Chapter 13

some things never get better

a few days passed since Dolly showed Mangle her damages and now Dolly's condition has gotten 10x worse her paint has started to chip and peel Dolly slowly got up to answer the phone "Hello Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Dolly speaking" she answered "Dolly we need to talk Mangle told me about your damages and has kept me updated but her last update caused me to call u so here's the facts ur body is still in construction but ur new endoskeleton is ready and we can't wait from the way she described it you need a new suit now" mike informed as Dolly looked down at her side she saw her metle slightly glowing from the heat "Dolly if your servo overheats enough it'll fry every wire every chip inside you" mike pressed "ok but don't shut me down" Dolly conditioned "why" mike asked "because last time i didn't wake up for 4 years


	14. Chapter 14

advanced

Dolly slowly began to have memories again about everything as she got closer to the chair from her very first car to her first memory she remembered going to school listening to music singing her mother singing her to sleep she started to feel like she was gonna cry as she remembered how Raina hugged her and how much she cared she almost dropped to the ground as she remembered how happy everyone was when Freddy Fazbear's pizza first opened its doors she sat down in the chair and thought what if the transfer didn't work she would have failed her best friend and broke her promise as mike walked to her nobody said a word Dolly knew nobody wanted her to do this without proper testing but there was no time mike started the transfer and dolly could feel the feeling of everything slowly slipping away then everything went dark never to be relit


	15. Chapter 15

The End?


	16. Chapter 16

**If you read this far I guess I'm a half decent writer Dolly's not gone yet if you want more of her or my writing check out** **Foxy's Fun** **or my second book of Dolly's story** **Dolly's Resurrection** **as always I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
